Sora & Kairi Drabbles
by MaxXUnlimited
Summary: Just a few drabbles on the relationship between Sora and Kairi. I'm a fan clearly even if most people don't seem to be :P
1. Falling in the Black

This is a just series of drabbles between the Sora/Kairi. Not really much else to say, hopefully you enjoy them if you like that pairing.

**1. Falling In the Black  
**This seems as good a drabble to start with as any :) It's basically Sora's POV and thoughts after he frees his and Kairi's heart using the dark keyblade. Enjoy!

Is this... Is this what dying is?" Sora thought as his body continued its descent through the darkness. Is this all it is? It feels so.. insignificant. I don't know what I was really expecting death to be like, but it wasn't this. Death is supposed to be a struggle, a thrashing, horrible fight to the finish against nature. But here I am, and I feel nothing. Nothing. I wish I felt something. Sadness, or anger, or even pain. At least feeling something, anything would make my death feel real. I guess I don't have a right to complain. Ultimately, I did this to myself. And I'd do it again in a heartbeat.

I don't know how it came to this. I really don't. A few weeks ago, life was the way it was supposed to be. They way it had always been. I was with my friends. I was happy. We were all happy.... What happened? I guess I should blame Riku for all of this. He's the one who created the dark keyblade, he's the one who let our home be destroyed. He's the one who set all of this in motion. And yet... when I look where that hatred I know I'm supposed to feel towards him is, all I find is pity for him. I pity that he became so drawn up in his desires, in his darkness he couldn't recognize who were his friends and who were his enemies. I pity that he tried so hard to help Kairi, but in the end all he did was hurt her more. I pity how I know he's going to feel when he realizes what happened to me. Deep down, beneath all the darkness and anger, I know my friend is still in there. Riku, I'm sorry I couldn't do more to help you... but Kairi needed me. I had to do what I did. If anyone can understand that, I know you can.

I guess that doesn't matter much though. It doesn't really matter whose fault it is. I was never good at blaming people and it's not like I'm completely innocent in everything that happened. Still though... This is just... I don't even know.

My body is starting to get fuzzy, I can feel it already in my legs and in my arms. Soon I'll be gone for good. Kairi... there's so much I wanted to say to you, but I dunno.... I just couldn't. Not at the Island, not before this all happened - and now I'll never get the chance too. Whatever or whoever chose how this would all play out is one sick bastard. I'll be sure to give him a beating if I ever meet him. Kairi, I wanted to tell you how much you meant to me. How much you made every day worth it. How, no matter how hard and hopeless this whole journey seemed, all I had to do was think of you, and I'd find my light. My strength to keep going. I don't know if you feel the same way, but I don't care. Right now, all I wish I could do is tell you that I... I love you. Wow.... Did I really just say that? It feels... kind of funny. I can feel a warmth in my chest. Heh it's strange.. that's the only part of my body I can still feel, and it feels amazing. Kairi I love you. I love finally being able to admit that. I just... wish it'd hadn't taken my death to make me realize it. I want to tell you so bad... but I can't. There's nothing left and there's no second chances. I wonder if everyone thinks like this as they die... thinking about all the things they should have done, all the things they thought they had all the time in the world to say and do.

That darkness... the nothingness. It's stronger now. I can feel the darkness claiming me. I can't see anything anymore. Not that there was anything to see except darkness. The air... I feel like I'm choking on the dark. I can still hear it, the remnants of the outside world, the wail of my body in the dark, but its growing faint. It won't be long now.

Maybe what I did will be enough to tell you that I loved you Kairi. If you can forgive me for doing it that is. Maybe I shouldn't have done it. Maybe I should have found a way to save all three of us, rather than put you through the pain you're going to be in. But I've always been selfish when it comes to you Kairi. I don't think, I can't think, of anything except how to protect you and keep you safe. In that moment... nothing else crossed my mind except to do what I did. I couldn't bear the thought of you being empty... It's kind of.. funny isn't it? All the time I spent trying to find you, when really, you were inside me. Maybe that's why it was so easy to find my light. I'm sorry we won't get to grow up together. I'm sorry for all the things we're gonna miss together. I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner, I'm sorry for that year I forgot about your birthday, even if that was mostly Riku's fault. I feel that warmth in my chest again and I can't help but smile. But it's colder now, weaker. I'm sorry for anything I've done to hurt you, but most of all.... I'm just sorry. I made my choices, and I can live with them. I just hope you can too.

I love you Kairi.

No that's not working anymore. I can't feel anything. Anything. I guess it's time.. I must really be dead now, my heart has stopped. It's quiet here and I'm alone - my memories can't keep my company anymore. I guess all that's left is to close my eyes, and let death come. Here it goe.....Wait. Wait I hear something. It almost sounds like... someone's calling my name?

_Sora...._

The voice is soft and sweet like an angel. Is this the calling to the other side?

_Sora...._

The voice again. Louder this time. It's familiar. I know it is. I... I can feel that warmth again, what's going on??

_Sora.. please.. please come back to me......_

No it can't be... can it? Kairi??? I open my eyes, and I see her... I see her smiling face, I see her bright red hair... I see her deep blue eyes calling to me, the darkness having no effect on her. She' holding her hand out to me as her mouth opens and she speaks again. Her voice sounds distant and far away, but I don't hesitate. I grab her hand and... the darkness vanishes.


	2. Rain

**Rain**

"It's rainy during spring. It always has been here." I say before sighing. I can't focus with the sound of the rain in the background as it pelted everything on the island with its cold wetness. Turning up my music doesn't help. The rain is too loud. Loud and constant. It's been raining for over two days straight now. Oh sure, maybe there was an occasional break here and there, but the dark clouds never left the sky, and nothing ever had the chance to become dry. Ugh I hate the rain. I hate it so much. Why won't it just leave me alone and let the sun come back.... Ok I know the rain isn't personally falling just for my sake, but sometimes it sure feels like it is. Every time I feel sad, the rain seems to fall, making me feel worse. I... wait there' a noise outside my door! I hurry over, sliding the heavy glass doors that lead onto the balcony outside my room. I try not to get my hopes up, it won't be him, it can't be him. But my heart swells anyway, my breathing becomes fast and shallow as I feel the cold rain against my skin. I rush onto the balcony and I see.... Nothing. There's nothing out here in the darkness and the cold rain - he's never there no matter how badly I want him to be. He would always come over during the rain, soaked to the bone after running from his house and crawling up the vine onto the balcony. But he would always be grinning at me, making up some lame excuse about he came over to see "what was up." I'd subtly remind him that he didn't have to venture out into the rain to ask me that. He'd always blush, in the adorable way he does, as he'd try to think up some other excuse. I knew why he came over. I knew why he'd rush into the rain even if there was a fierce storm over the island. Sometimes Riku would show up, but not all the time like Sora. The rain today was heavy enough that even if Riku were here he probably would have stayed at home. But not Sora. He'd be here, he'd make being trapped inside bearable. He'd be making me laugh, he'd... I can't finish that thought before a bright light flashes in front of my eyes. Lightning. A moment later the powerful rumbling follows. Thunder.

"I'm being stupid again. Ugh every time my brain and heart tricks me into thinking it's real and every time I'm let down and it hurts a little more. Why is my heart doing this to me!?... I know the answer to that but it doesn't make it any easier. Get it together Kairi. He's not coming back. He and Riku are gone... There are tears on my face now but I can't tell them from the rain. No. No I can't think like that. I try shaking my head, thinking about Sora's promise. He promised he'd be back. He promised. If I could just see him for a second, just hear him, I know everything would be alright. But I can't. I can hardly remember what his voice sounds like any more it's been so long. I think harder, I remember the last time I saw him. I remember what he'd said ... "I'm always with you too.... I'll come back to you... I promise!" There's another flash of lightning and rumble of thunder but it can't shake my thoughts. He'll be back. He'll be back. He promised.

And suddenly... I feel a lot better as a smile pulls at my lips. I'm drenched by the rain but I don't care. I know I should feel cold... but I don't. I feel happy because I know he'll be back someday. I don't know why I did what I did next... maybe I wanted to feel what he felt, but I climbed down the vines at the side of my balcony and I started running through the rain, running to where he used to live. Maybe the rain isn't so bad after all.


End file.
